Lost in a Sea of Souls
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: Seto's lost in a sea of souls this was written as a English story. Rated for mentions of Abuse but there is none written


Disclaimer- I don't own the rights to Seto Kaiba or Mokuba Kaiba

Basically, this was written as a imaginative story for English the other day, so i decided to post it up on as well, see what ya think, it's kinda crappy but well you know.

**Lost in a Sea of Souls**

Cold cerulean orbs glared at the radiating computer screen intensely, no indication of emotion was found on the overly worked man's pale and tired face. Silence had filled the room, the only noise being that of the humming of the computer and the constant rhythmic tapping of the keys.

He groaned lowly in exhaustion, sweeping a hand through his chocolate brown hair, and throwing a quick glance at the clock sitting beside his computer, the digital display was flashing the number brightly in the darkened room- 03.11.

_Typical_ he thought, gradually pushing himself up from his seat and walking over to the wall-sized window, which over-looked the entire City from the top floor of the 112-floored skyscraper- the biggest building in the City.

He was considered the most handsome man in Domino City, he was the multi-billionaire CEO of his own Corporation, he was known for his sheer intellect and skilled athletic abilities. He had thousands upon thousands of adoring fangirls admiring his every movement- yet; he was the loneliest person in the world.

It seemed his soul had been lost in this vast world, hidden away in the darkness, even though his mind and body shined brightly.

His stepfather had rigorously trained him since the young age of ten- of course the 'training' he was given wasn't what most people would consider it to be.

He thought the pain, abuse and torture was his own fault, _he_ was the one who seemed to be making his stepfather so angry, so thus all of the hurt was originally created by himself in some twisted way. And with help from his stepfather, who constantly brainwashed him on the matter, he eventually came to the conclusion that all that was wrong came down to him in some way.

Years of mental and physical abuse caused the young man to grow cold, distant and eventually heartless- forming an obsession over power, never again allowing himself to feel weak, or for weakness to be an option. Thus he decided having friends had become a weakness; if one got hurt or was depressed, you would also share your friend's pain. The way to avoid this? Make no friends- friendship equals weakness, and weakness is not an option, remember?

As his obsession for power grew, he over-threw his stepfather, taking his place as CEO and ruling the company- this change of power caused great confusion and concern between the workers, many questions were asked, and many debated over whether it was right to have a teenage boss or not.

Drained of all emotions- everyone that knew him or of him believed his heart was shielded with pure crystalline and unbreakable ice, you could even see it in his sapphire eyes, which were as hard and as indestructible as beautiful diamonds.

Nothing had any real meaning to him anymore, life was simply one big schedule to meet- board meetings to attend, evaluations to be typed up, a constant supply of work, he would have simply ended it all by now if it were not for one person, the one person who he loved with all his heart.

The sound of creaking echoed throughout the dark room, yet his endless typing did not halt or even pause for one moment, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he spoke out softly.

A soft, weak and tired voice mumbled a few words, "Shouldn't you also be in bed, big brother?" he countered, accustomed to his sibling's constant array of questioning.

"…Maybe I should but I'm not sure that's the problem at the moment- why did you wake?" he continued questioning the younger boy.

How could he leave this world? If he left then his kid brother would be left all on his own in the vast world, and he could never allow that- he loved him too much to just abandon him so easily.

"I had a nightmare…" he whispered, seeming slightly scared of his own voice as he silently padded over closer to his beloved brother.

The young man slowly spun around in his seat- he never showed emotion, nor did he show _anyone_ (even his little brother) how much he cared for them, but he smiled a rare smile, a **genuine** smile full of love and kindness.

He sighed, motioning to the seat beside him as his little brother happily bounced onto the seat, smiling and giggling softly as he felt the warmth of his brother's jacket being wrapped around him as a substitute duvet.

The younger brother knew that this gesture and smile was the best he'd ever get out of his sibling, and he also knew that it would probably be impossible to even get back the brother he once knew, but that didn't mean he'd ever stop trying to melt the ice around his heart.

The man sighed heavily, glancing back at his work displayed on the Computer screen- this was his life, loneliness claimed his soul and that was almost certainly how it'd always be, the only connection left that would help him remain human would be his brother, without him, he'd be completely lost….


End file.
